thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Edgar Anderson (TFD)
Edgar Anderson is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in BrambCrackers' The Frozen Dead. He worked at Arctic Research Station Alpha studying Alaskan weather and conditions at the start of the outbreak, before being relocated to Juneau, Alaska with his colleagues. Pre-Apocalypse Edgar had experience as an electrician before becoming a scientist. A month or so before the outbreak began, he was stationed at Arctic Research Station Alpha in a remote area of Alaska. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" Edgar talks with Jackson Bensen, Freida Marques, and other scientists about recent power outages. He suggests that they use the blankets and backup generators should worse come to worst, but Freida thinks they should evacuate. Jackson decides to let command decide that. Edgar observes as Nathan is brought in and nursed back to health. He decides to go with Jackson and Julia Wentz to try to find the man who attacked Nathan. After time, they are about to give up as night comes and the storm begins to pick up, but through the heavy snow t,hey happen to see somebody walking about. Edgar approaches the man to help him, seeing blood on his neck, but the man tries to bite his shoulder. Jackson pries the man off and pushes him into the snow before determining the bite didn’t break through Edgars 'heavy clothing. They load the man onto Jackson’s snowmobile, gagging him so he doesn’t bite them, and return to Alpha Station. There, they get the man into a quarantine room and block it off so nobody can get in. "Pulse" That night, Edgar is awoken by station medic Stewart Parker’s screams as he is attacked and bitten by a now-dead and reanimated Nathan. He works with Julia, Jackson, and Spencer Crawford to separate the two and tie Nathan to a bed. The scientists discover that Nathan has no pulse, despite being able to move, and realize that the bites are fatal. After the scientists separate, Edgar talks with Jackson, Freida, and Julia about Nathan. Julia says that she found something out of the ordinary in Nathan’s blood after she took it, so she packages it and sends it to the mainland for them to test it formally. They get a response an hour later, reading only “Wildfire.” The scientists try to figure out what it means, and when Edgar suggests it might be the name of the disease, the rest shrug it off. Later, Edgar works with Julia, Meredith Bryan, and Parker’s assistant Charles Patel to put Parker through an MRI machine so they can get more readings on the disease, as Parker can tell he’s about to turn. They put him through the MRI multiple times, once before he dies, once after he dies, and another as he reanimates. They find the same meningitis-like infection that Dr. Jenner found on the show. Charlie determines that the only way to kill them is via the brain, as they’re already technically dead. Charlie attempts to test this with a scalpel, but is unable to do it to his former mentor, so Edgar takes it from him and does it himself. When Charlie and Julia decide to do more testing by opening up Parker and taking tissue samples, Edgar watches from outside the room. After they finish, the base is put under lockdown, and Jackson reveals it’s because the undead man they have in quarantine has escaped. Julia goes with him to help him find his children while Edgar stays behind. "Finders Keepers" After the undead man escapes and kills Hugo Schultz, the scientists meet in the cafeteria to discuss what to do, deciding to call in an evacuation and leave the now-dead Hugo trapped in the room with the undead man. Edgar notices Spencer Crawford and Jessica Hall are ruffled up and asks if they’re okay. Spencer rudely tells him they’re fine, but Jess explains that they had a run-in with the undead man before it killed Hugo, but assures him that they’re okay. Edgar suggests they get some rest regardless. Edgar goes with Freida and Charlie to the control room to call in an evacuation, but the storm outside is too strong for them to get a signal and they’re forced to give up for the day. The next morning, his blood is taken by Julia and Charlie and it’s revealed that everyone on the base has the disease. Julia assures them that the disease doesn’t kill them, just reanimates them after they die; it’s the bite that kills, thanks to the harmful bacteria in the infected’s mouths. Edgar, unsettled, wonders if the disease is out in the world. Julia says that because it's airborne, it likely is. When Jackson finds out the base is starting to get cold because the heaters are broken, he and Edgar go down to the control room to shut off the air so that the heaters stop spitting out cold air. Edgar reveals the heaters have been acting up for a while, and they hope the thermal protection around the base can keep the heat that’s already there inside. They investigate the heaters up close, and Edgar confirms they’re beginning to fail, so Edgar gets to work on trying to fix them. After a while, Edgar gives up, saying there’s nothing he can do to save them. They head to the cafeteria, where the others are huddled under blankets, and join them to wait for an evacuation to arrive. It does at twilight, and the scientists board the helicopters, given thermal protective blankets to warm up before being evacuated. "Do No Harm" Upon arriving at Juneau, Alaska, Edgar and the rest of the group are escorted to the command post, where they’re greeted by Thomas Gates, who welcomes them to Safe-Zone Juneau. Gates informs them that they can’t leave the Safe-Zone, and he separates them into houses, Edgar being put with Julia and Freida. In the house, Julia notes that they didn’t bring any of their belongings from the base, to which Edgar tells her it doesn’t matter. He later meets with the scientists outside to discuss their situation, and Julia reveals she talked to a soldier about why they aren’t allowed to leave, and was only given a vague answer. Freida and Meredith are unsettled by this, but Edgar assures them that all the military wants it to keep the civilians safe. He also points out that once they leave, they’ll have no way of getting to their families, wherever they may be. Jackson says he’s sure there’s working cars out there, but Edgar tells him that Juneau is an isolated city, and that the way south to where they all live is long and cuts through miles of wilderness, something they don’t want to get stuck in should their vehicles break down. Edgar later sits at a table on the streets drinking a bottle of whiskey, when he notices a family of three being refused by soldiers at the gate when they want to leave. Gates sits next to him and explains that they’re trying to build something there, and they need to keep everyone safe and in one place to do so. Edgar understands, but is worried they might have family out there, to which Gates tells him everything beyond Alaska is probably dead. Gates assures him he’s safe now and leaves, Edgar watching him suspiciously. "The Devil You Know" Edgar will appear in this episode. Killed Victims *Stewart Parker (Zombified) Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Pulse" *"Finders Keepers" *"Do No Harm" *"The Devil You Know" Category:The Frozen Dead Category:BrambCrackers